Final Fantasy Bloopers
by specialchild
Summary: Ivrine, Cloud, and Vivi are sitting down one day to eat lunch. Little did they know they know, lunch was made by Zidane and Kuja. Will they actually eat the sandwiches? Click here to find out!
1. Default Chapter

All the Final Fantasy characters are in a cafeteria, taking a break from their hard work. The story begins at a table where Vivi, Ivrine, and Cloud are sitting.  
  
Ivrine: Finally, after a long days work we get something to eat!  
  
Cloud: Yea man! I'm starving.  
  
Vivi: Let's eat!  
  
*Ivrine, Cloud and Vivi all take a bite of their lunch*  
  
Vivi: Man this sandwich is a piece of junk!  
  
Cloud: Seriously! They expect us to eat this garbage!  
  
Ivrine: Well, I see why! Kuja and Zidane are serving again!  
  
All: Ah man!  
  
*Behind the counter you see Kuja and Zidane preparing food*  
  
Zidane: Haha! Looks like Vivi didn't exactly enjoy your "secret ingredient".  
  
Kuja: Shut up!  
  
Zidane: Hahaha! You can't cook for your life!  
  
Kuja: Oh yea! Well, you look like a girl wearing that apron!  
  
Zidane: I do not! Aprons are a very manly thing!  
  
Kuja: Ok you're a man, but apparently also a girl!  
  
Zidane: Look whose talking! At least I don't have long hair and wear makeup!  
  
Kuja: That's it! You're dead now!  
  
Zidane: I'm so sure!  
  
*Kuja steps on Zidane's tail*  
  
Zidane: OW! Why you little.  
  
*Zidane steps on Kuja's tail *  
  
Kuja: This is WAR! *Yuna walks by the counter with Tifa*  
  
Yuna: Tifa, do you have any eyeshadow I can borrow.  
  
Tifa: Sorry, I left my makeup in the trailer.  
  
Yuna: That's okay, I'll just ask Kuja. Kuja! Can I borrow your eyeshadow?  
  
Zidane: Hahaha! Even she thinks you're a girl!  
  
Kuja: Shut up!  
  
Zidane: You shut up!  
  
*They continue fighting*  
  
Yuna: Oh well, let's just get lunch.  
  
*Yuna and Tifa buy their lunch and sit with Ivrine, Vivi, and Cloud*  
  
Tifa: Finally! I'm sooo hungry!  
  
Vivi: I wouldn't eat that if I were you!  
  
Ivrine: Too late!  
  
Tifa: EWWW! What is this garbage?  
  
Cloud: We tried to warn you.  
  
Yuna: Well, at least I didn't eat it!  
  
Loud Speaker: All Final Fantasy 10 cast members, please report to the auditorium.  
  
Yuna: See you guys later!  
  
*Yuna walks into the auditorium. There she sees Sin.*  
  
Yuna: Hi Sin!  
  
*Sin doesn't get a chance to reply because a prop sword smacks him in the head*  
  
Director: MEDIC!  
  
Yuna: Well, that was interesting!  
  
*Back in the cafeteria, Zidane is arguing with Kuja about the sandwiches*  
  
Loud Speaker: Zidane, Kuja, and Vivi please report to the Alexandria set!  
  
Zidane: I wonder what happened.  
  
Kuja: I don't know. How come he only called for us?  
  
*Zidane and Kuja walk over to the set where they see Vivi climbing a ladder, and followind Puck*  
  
Zidane: Hey Mt. Director! Why'd you call us over?  
  
Director: To tell you that you guys have a week off. Garnet fell off the ladder that Vivi's climbing right now and sprained her ankle.  
  
*Vivi falls off ladder*  
  
Director: I swear nothing is going right today! MEDIC!  
  
Medic: I'm sick and tired of you screaming medic!  
  
*The medic slaps the director*  
  
Medic: Now look who needs the medic! Haha!  
  
Zidane: That lady has some issues!  
  
Kuja: Seriously!  
  
Medic: Excuse me! What did you say?  
  
*The medic slaps Zidane and Kuja, Eiko sees this and runs over*  
  
Eiko: You big meanie! My moogles don't like you anymore!!!  
  
And that's how it started, the war on set. Find out more in Chapter 2! 


	2. Aeris' Wrath

Garnet, Vivi, Zidane, and Kuja wake up in the infirmary set of Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Zidane: Where the heck are we?  
  
Kuja: Looks like an infirmary.  
  
*Squall walks in with Rinoa*  
  
Squall: This stinks! This scene wasn't scheduled until Tuesday, but no! Dr. Kadowaki has to shoot the scene today!  
  
Rinoa: Um, Squall?  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Rinoa: Is the Final Fantasy 9 cast supposed to be in this scene?  
  
Squall: Err, no. Why?  
  
Rinoa: Take a look!  
  
*Squall looks over at the FF9 cast*  
  
Squall: Hehehe. Looks like the medic got mad. Hehehe!  
  
Rinoa: You're so horrible!  
  
Squall: Hehehe! Better go warn the director!  
  
Rinoa: Somehow, I think he already knows.  
  
*Eiko enters as Squall leaves*  
  
Eiko: Zidane, I brought you soup to make you feel better!  
  
Zidane: I'm not really hungy.  
  
Eiko: EAT IT!  
  
Zidane: Okay, fine!  
  
*Eiko hands Zidane the soup, but by mistake she spills it all over his lap*  
  
Zidane: AHHH! IT BURNS!  
  
Eiko: Oopsies. Rinoa: Well, that was interesting.  
  
At the Final Fantasy 7 Set, Cloud and Aeris are going over their lines.  
  
Cloud: I don't want her to get hurt. I'd better go to Sector 7 without her.  
  
*Cloud tries to sneak out quietly, but Aeris catches him*  
  
Aeris: You'd better get your rest. It'll be a long journey to Sector 7!  
  
Cloud: Can't get caught this time!  
  
*Cloud tries to sneak out again*  
  
Aeris: WHAT DID I TELL YOU! GO TO SLEEP!  
  
Cloud: Aeris, that's not in the script!  
  
Aeris: Sorry, I just don't approve of the fact that you're TRYING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ME!  
  
Cloud: But that's what it says in the script!  
  
Aeris: SO!  
  
Cloud: But!  
  
*Aeris slaps Cloud*  
  
Aeris: SLEEP NOW!  
  
*Cloud goes back in his room. Aeris apparently hass issues, so he calls the producer*  
  
Cloud: Um, I think there's something wrong with Aeris.  
  
Producer: Is there any chance she's been talking to the medic lately?  
  
Cloud: She IS the medic.  
  
Producer: Well that explains a lot!  
  
Cloud: Well, what should I do?  
  
Producer: My best advice would be to run for your life!  
  
*Cloud runs out of the room at top speed* Cloud: AHHH!  
  
*Cloud is running so fast, he doesn't know where he's going. He bumps right into Squall*  
  
Squall: Whoa!  
  
Cloud: Sorry, man!  
  
Squall: What are you running from?  
  
Cloud: Aeris!  
  
Squall: She's not THAT ugly.  
  
Cloud: It's not that, she's on a rampage!  
  
Squall: Wait, isn't Aeris also the medic!  
  
Cloud: Uh, yea.  
  
Squall: Then watch out!  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Squall: Go to the infirmary, you'll see.  
  
*Cloud goes into the infirmary*  
  
Eiko: AHHH! 3rd degree burn!  
  
Zidane: You spilled it all over my lap!!!  
  
Cloud: Hey, Kuja! What's going on?  
  
Kuja: Chaos! First, the medic knocks us out, then we wake up and we're here!  
  
Vivi: Isn't the medic your girlfriend?  
  
Cloud: Yea.  
  
Kuja: Then try to control her!  
  
*The director runs in screaming*  
  
Director: Cloud! Do something about Aeris! Call in a psychiatrist or something! Vivi: Yea, seriously!  
  
Eiko: Yea! OWWW! IT BURNS!  
  
Cloud: You know, that's not such a bad idea!  
  
*Cloud calls a psychiatrist*  
  
Cloud: He says he can be here Friday!  
  
Director: That's way too late, who knows what she'll do!  
  
*The director runs around in circles, and Squall opens the door. The door smacks the director in the head*  
  
Squall: Sorry dude!  
  
*The director appears to be unconscious*  
  
The Final Fantasy cast has suffered many injuries. Will they ever be able to survive Aeris's wrath? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
